Looney Tunes Platinum Collection
}} Looney Tunes Platinum Collection is an annual set of Blu-ray box sets with three discs and two-disc DVDs. Disc 3 contains special features and is exclusive to the Blu-ray set. Each release for both formats contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated shorts. The first volume was announced for Blu-ray in July 2011, and released on November 15, 2011 (while the DVD version was released on July 3, 2012). Volume 2 was announced August 1, 2012, with a release date of October 16, 2012 for both formats. Volume 1 came in either as a collector's edition set or just a stand-alone digibook for the Blu-ray release. The DVD versions of the Platinum Collections only replicates the first two discs of the Blu-ray counterpart, but doesn't contain extras or special features. Releases Volume 1 Notable cartoons include: *''What's Opera, Doc?'' *''Duck Amuck'' *''Rabbit of Seville'' *''Tweetie Pie'' *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' *''Speedy Gonzales'' *''I Love to Singa'' *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' *''Feed the Kitty'' *''From A to Z-Z-Z-Z'' Disc-by-disc breakdown *Disc one features 25 classic cartoons starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, and others *Disc two features six one-shots and complete collections of cartoons featuring Marvin the Martian, Tasmanian Devil, Witch Hazel, Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot, and Ralph Phillips. *Disc three (exclusive to the Blu-ray release) is dedicated to Chuck Jones, filled with seven educational animated cartoons and his two one-shots from MGM and documentaries (plus bonus cartoons of other characters like Marvin the Martian and Bugs Bunny). Volume 2 Notable cartoons include: *''A Wild Hare'' *''Porky in Wackyland'' *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' *''Ali Baba Bunny'' *''Going! Going! Gosh!'' *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''Rabbit Fire'' *''Hare-um Scare-um'' *''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid'' *''Tortoise Beats Hare'' Disc-by-disc breakdown * As does the first release, disc one features 25 classic cartoons starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, and others. * Disc two features five one-shots, Chuck Jones' Hunting Trilogy, and complete collections of cartoons featuring Nasty Canasta, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard, A. Flea, and prototype-Bugs (which helped pave the way for Bugs Bunny). * Disc three (exclusive to the Blu-ray release) is dedicated to directors Tex Avery and Friz Freleng, featuring documentaries and their works at their time at MGM (including The Captain's Christmas and Red Hot Riding Hood). Also included are eight Private Snafu cartoons and all three Mr. Hook cartoons made by Leon Schlesinger Productions. Volume 3 This is the third and final volume in the Platinum Collection series. Most of this Blu-ray contains double-dipped cartoons, while only four are new-to-disc: Tree for Two, Life with Feathers, Honey's Money and Beep Prepared. Notable cartoons include: * Bully for Bugs * Bugs and Thugs * Falling Hare * Knighty Knight Bugs * Hair-Raising Hare * The Stupor Salesman * Canary Row * Walky Talky Hawky * Guided Muscle * Steal Wool See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–39) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–49) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–59) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–69) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * The Golden Age of Looney Tunes - Laserdisc/VHS predecessor series, first collectors series * Looney Tunes Super Stars - the predecessor series of DVDs, dedicated to one star of the series per DVD * Looney Tunes Golden Collection - the predecessor series of DVDs References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases